The Glue
by LynAkmn
Summary: Minho pikir Newtnya itu seperti lem. Lengah sedikit, banyak penggangu yang menempel padanya.


**The Glue**

 **.**

 **LynAkmn present**

 **.**

 **Minho x Newt**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner © James Dashner**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho pikir Newtnya itu seperti lem, hingga banyak _gladers_ yang menempel padanya. Minho tau, Newt itu peduli pada semua orang, dan itulah penyebab utama banyak anak-anak lain yang menempel padanya.

Minho cemburu? Jelas saja, dari pagi hingga sore ia berlari menyusuri sektor-sektor labirin, berharap menemukan jalan keluar yang na'asnya tidak ada. Hampir setiap hari waktunya ia habiskan untuk berlari ketimbang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Dan rasa cemburunya kian membuncah tatkala _Greenie_ —yang baru datang kemarin sore—merebut semua atensi Newt darinnya.

Minho akui, Newt adalah komando kedua setelah Alby, tapi apa harus Newt yang mengantar _tour_ anak bawang itu? Kenapa bukan Alby saja, atau Chuck mungkin. Dan Minho sangat ingin meninju anak bawang itu karena Minho melihat arti tatapan yang spesial saat mata Thomas— _Greenie_ itu—tertuju pada Newt.

Minho mengerang pelan, badannya pegal-pegal seusai berlari menyusuri sektornya. Ia beranjak menuju tempat Frypan, mengambil jatah makanannya. Minho membawa nampan berisi makanannya pada meja yang paling ujung, hingga ia bisa leluasa menatap semua aktivitas _gladers_ dari sini.

Mata sabitnya memincing seketika, nafsu makannya benar-benar menguar sekarang ini. Ia mendecih kesal.

Disana, Newtnya sedang dikerubungi para gladers, terlebih Thomas yang bermanja-manjaan dengannya. Minho mendecak, lalu membanting sendoknya ke meja, membuat Frypan dan beberapa anak mengkerut takut melihatnya.

Minho berjalan gusar menuju ruang peta, tak peduli pohon-pohon kecil yang menjadi korban tinjuannya. Membanting kasar pintu kayu itu.

"Argh! Sialan!"

Minho mengusak surainya kasar. Akhir-akhir ini emosinya selalu naik, walau kadang ia bisa mengontrolnya lebih baik, namun kali ini terasa berbeda, seperti sudah berada dititik akhir sabarnya.

Ia harus bertindak supaya para gladers mengerti bahwa Newt hanya miliknya. Milik Minho seorang.

"Min?"

"Minho? Min? Kau didalam?"

Minho merasakan angin sejuk disekelilingnya tatkala suara lembut itu memanggil namanya.

"Hmm. Aku disini Newt,"

Newt membuka pintu kayu itu, ia menampakkan ekspresi lega tatkala menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Dasar! Ku cari kemana-mana tak ada, ternyata disini,"

Minho mengrenyit, lalu terkekeh kecil, hatinya sedikit lega sekarang. Ia mengusap surai pirang itu, pelan tapi penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau khawatir?"

Newt merotasi bola matanya malas, menampik tangan besar itu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh,"

"Hoo...manis sekali,"

Newt merona, matanya jelalatan mencoba mencari topik lain.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tak menemuiku seperti biasanya?"

Minho terdiam, menatap lurus tepat pada manik karamel itu.

"Newt kau tau? Kau terlihat sibuk dengan Thomas dan yang lain. Aku tak mau mengganggumu,"

Newt mengrenyit, balas menatap mata sabit itu. Newt terkekeh tatkala menemukan sorot cemburu pada manik pemuda Asia itu.

"Min? Kau cemburu?" Newt terkekeh lagi, lebih lama. Membuat Minho mendengus sebal.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak cemburu saat kekasihmu dikerubungi lelaki lain? dan yah kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama karena pekerjaan masing-masing...aku merindukanmu, Newt. Sangat,"

Newt tersenyun kecil, ia menghampiri lelakinya. Memembawanya dalam dekapan penuh kasih sayangnya. Mengusap punggung kokoh itu berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Kau tau kan pekerjaanku memang menuntut seperti itu dan yah...mungkin karena pembawaanku juga. Maaf, Min,"

Minho menggeleng dalam dekapan, menghirup aroma surai pirang lembut kesukaannya. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Tidak. Kau tak salah. Maafkan aku juga. Aku yang egois ini. Newt, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau hanya miliku seorang."

Newt menganguk mengerti. "Ya, Min. Aku tau, maka buatlah aku menjadi milikmu seorang,"

Minho menyeringai.

"Seperti yang kau mau, babe,"

Dan terdengarlah lenguhan-lenguhan erotis dari dalam ruang peta. Beruntunglah Minho pelari terakhir yang keluar dari _maze_ , hingga tak ada lagi pelari lain yang mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka.

 **oo00oo**

 **END**

 **oo00oo**

 **Omake.**

"Newt?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Thomas maupun Gally, atau kau tak akan bisa berjalan selama satu minggu penuh."

Newt terkekeh.

"Siap, _leader_!"

 **oo00oo**

 **END Beneran.**

 **oo00oo**

 **A/N : Terlintas begitu saja pas baca novel dan temen teriak-teriak pas dikelas karena main lem pake tangan dan potongan kertasnya pada nempel semua. RnR?**


End file.
